Confederation Of Radical Elites
The Confederation Of Radical Elites was formed October 10, 2007 by the merger of ONOS and DUAL. Charter of CORE -:C.O.R.E:- Preamble (insert name here), hereto forth titled CORE, stands for the ideals of diplomacy, strength, and the bettering of members nations. CORE will protect the sovereignty of friends in times of crises, be they singular nations, or whole alliances. CORE seeks only to better the nations of our members in an environment of security and prosperity in the maroon color sphere. Article A - Admission To obtain entry into CORE, a nation must register and fill out an application. The application will be approved by either an Istari’s, a Council Member, or the Alpha of Internal Unity. There are no specific requirements for joining (color, government type, etc.) but no nation will be accepted if they are engaged in a war. While we can and will go to war for our comrades; CORE cannot assist in any offensive war without justification and until you are a member. CORE wishes to help its applicants grow their nation and in this interest we offer a starter aid package for younger nations 5k or lower. CORE also offers an excellent loan program for older nations who wish to receive aid. The only requirements for these are that the nation must be a member of the DUAL for at least a week and be an active participate on our forums. Article B – Government Istari’s- Supreme Istari Grand Istari The Supreme Council- 6 members Alpha’s- Alpha of War Alpha of Economics Alpha of Foreign Relations Alpha of Internal Unity Beta’s- 2 Beta’s for each Alpha ___________ Istari's The Supreme Istari: - Supreme ruler and has final say in all matters. The Grand Istari: - One step below the Supreme Istari they have a great deal of power within the alliance. The Grand Istari serves as chief advisor to the Supreme Istari. He serves as acting Supreme Istari in the event the current Supreme Istari is incapacitated. The Supreme and Grand Istaris serve indefinitely, until their death or resignation. In case of death, the position will be filled by the nominee of the surviving Istaris. In case of resignation the position is to be filled by a person of the resigning Istaris choosing. An Istaris decision overrules all other decisions. The Istaris combined hold one veto vote. (refer to The Council section) The Council The council will consist of 8 members. These 8 members each hold one vote. The council is responsible for voting on all matters of the alliance. The council will vote along with the Alpha’s depending on the matter being voted on. (Refer to the Alpha’s section) The council holds less power than the Istaris but more power than the Alpha’s. A council member can overrule any and all decisions made by the Alpha’s. After a decision has been voted on and passed by the Council the Istaris have 24 hours to veto the decision. It only takes one Istari to veto a decision. If the decision was vetoed; the council then again votes on the issue. The council has 48 hours to discuss and then vote again on the issue. The proposal passes ONLY if it receives a 100% vote. If 100% is not attained, the proposal is dropped. If able to be changed, the proposal can be changed and re-submitted for vote by the council and the process starts all over again. If the proposal is something that is not able to be changed, the proposal cannot be re-submitted for vote by the council until two weeks has passed. An amendment to this charter is only authorized after a majority vote by the council is passed. All voting procedures are to be applied. A Council Member is able to voted out by a unanimous vote between the Istaris. A replacement will be determined by the Istaris. A councilor's term lasts 1 and a half months. When a councilor has 1 week left, a nominations thread will be created, and the Supreme Istari and the istari of Oversight, will each appoint 2 councilor's each, to automatically be councilors in the next term. For the other four remaining councilor spots, anyone can nominate anyone else to be a councilor, but people may only nominate one person. The nominations thread will last 4 days, followed by an election lasting 3 days. In the event of a tie, the istari of Oversight shall vote. Alpha’s- Alpha of Economics –Oversees all Economic Programs. The AoE runs trade offices and all Aid programs. Oversees all monetary matters within CORE. -Alpha of Arms - In charge of war and the Defense of CORE. -Alpha of Foreign Unity - Oversees all foreign affairs. Treaties are drawn up and submitted by him to the council for ratification. -Alpha of Internal Unity - Oversees all internal workings of CORE and runs recruitment and training of our members. Acts as Arbitrator in all internal alliance disputes and organizes all mass messages. Each Alpha has one vote. When an issue arises, concerning the Alphas area of responsibility, that certain Alpha will be able to use his one vote along with the council. (i.e. A treaty is put forth before the alliance; the Alpha of Foreign Affairs and the council will vote on this treaty. A new aid program is put before the alliance; the Alpha of Economics and the council will vote on this program. etc. etc.) A member is voted into the Alpha position and is able to be voted out of the Alpha position by a unanimous vote by the council. In case of an empty Alpha position, the council will vote on which Beta will take over the Alpha position. The council has 48 hrs from the time of the vacancy to vote. A No Vote by a council member is considered to be a null vote and will not count in the voting process. Beta’s Each Alpha will have 2 Beta’s under his charge. The Beta is directly responsible to the Alpha above him. The Beta will carefully and diligently carry out all orders assigned to him by any higher ranking government official. Article C – War CORE is a peaceful alliance. We will not attack unprovoked nor without extensive information to back up our assault. We will, however, give full support to any nation attacked by a hostile nations and/or alliance. CORE will go to war in defense of its members or in case of self interest. A proposal for war can be brought up by anyone in government. A vote will be made by the normal process to include the allowance for the use of veto. War Department: Alpha of War Beta of War x2 Commanders x5 Intel Officers x5 (or one for each Commander) Alpha of War – Ultimately responsible for the readiness and effectiveness of CORE’s war machine. Beta of Wars – Directly report to the Alpha of War. Able to approve or deny any Tech Raid Requests. Commanders – Report to the Betas and the Alpha of War. Commanders will be assigned to pre-assigned Nation Strength ranges. The commander is to make sure that the nations assigned to them are able to perform tech raids successfully and to prepare them for war by answering any questions that they might have and to make sure they understand their job as far as wartime efforts are concerned. Intel Officers – Responsible for performing daily reports on all active wars (defensive and offensive) concerning CORE. During war times the Intel Officers are responsible for gathering a list of the enemy nations and dispersing this information to their appropriate Commanders. Article C1: Nukes CORE has a No-First-Strike policy. Article C2: Tech Raids CORE supports tech raids and understands that the allowance of such provides for a more active membership and, if done correctly, can facilitate the growing nation. Tech raids of active nations ARE allowed, save for the nation is un-aligned and if aligned; the alliance must not have more than 5 members. Article D – Dissolution The alliance is a sacred thing and cannot be dissolved by only one person. CORE can only be dissolved if a majority vote by The Istaris, The Council, and the Alpha’s passes. A No Vote is considered a Null Vote and will not count towards the end result. The vote on dissolution must remain open for 72 hours to allow everyone the time to vote. Article E – Expulsion The Supreme Istari holds the power to remove any alliance member from the alliance at any time. If a nation is found committing an act of espionage against the CORE not only will be removed but will be ZI’d. Government The Istaris: The Supreme Istari: Pikajew, The PokéPresident, Keeper of the Poképeace, All that is awesome, And Official Protector Of Pallet Town And Viridian City The Istari of Oversight: Sirettx The Istari Council: BloodEagle Cool3atool Jutopia Flapjackers Rytndaface that1dude22 zweddig ferrie ---- -:Alphas:- Of Arms: Blue Lightning Of Economics: Nitroburn Of Foreign Unity: Dan123123 Of Internal Unity: SuperingaiX ---- -:Betas:- Of Arms: bendale, roswellj Of Economics: Bobarito Of Foreign Unity: TheNoog Of Internal Unity: Darrik ---- -:Intel Officers:- atkin00 jadoo jaxlax30 General Mackowitz CORE History The Confederation of Radical Elites is Born On October 10, 2007, ONOS and DUAL merged with one another to become the confederation of radical elites (CORE). ALthough they had some troubles in the past, they became great friends and decided that they should extend they're friendship by merging. After the merge, they accumulated around 1.5 million strength, 115 members, and a more active population. Early Foreign Relations As a new alliance, CORE had yet to prove its loyalty, strength, and determination to the citizens of Planet Bob. There had been some treaties that had been continued. Other small treaties had been started as well. One large treaty had been The Hegemony was a bloc designated for maroon alliances. It was an MADP bloc consisting of CORE, The Templar Knights, and Norden Verein. The Maroon Defense Coalition joined the hegemony at a later time. CORE also initiated its first protectorate pact. This pact was with Awesome-O, a brand new alliance that had much potential. Things were running very well for CORE. The Rise and Fall of the Hegemony When the Hegemony was formed, there was much potential for it. Nice, respected alliances were members and they were allied to many strong alliances. It had become a powerful and somewhat influential bloc. This was changed in late November 2007. The reason was the event called Fall Gerechtigkeit. What happened was that Norden Verein (NoV) had posted several racist comments on the hegemony forums. This insulted The alliances of The Hegemony. The first instinct was to expel NoV from the Hegemony. After talks between leadership, CORE, MDC, and TTK had supposedly agreed to expel NoV from The Hegemony, and thus, NoV was expelled. However, The Templar Knights declared that they had not chosen to expel NoV from The Hegemony. It was a miscommunication. Thus, CORE and MDC left the hegemony and signed an MADP.